The present disclosure relates to a heating cooking appliance.
A heating cooking appliance is an apparatus that heats and cooks food. The present disclosure particularly addresses a gas cook top that generates heat through gas combustion to heat and cook food. This cook top, which employs a hot plate (also referred to as a ‘nob’), is gaining increasing popularity.
A cook top includes a burner system in which gas is combusted, and the heated air is used to heat the hot plate. Food in a vessel atop the hot plate is cooked by heat radiated from the hot plate.
However, heating cooking appliances according to the related art only have a heating function to heat food at high temperatures and do not incorporate a warming function to keep food warm. Unlike oven ranges with a warming drawer below the stovetop to keep food warm, related art heating cooking appliances lack this convenient function.